


You’re nothing but trouble ( Modern College Au )

by Eddiespaghetti13



Category: Benverly - Fandom, Eddie Kaspbrak/ Richie Tozier - Fandom, IT, Reddie - Fandom, Richie Tozier / Eddie Kaspbrak - Fandom, Stanley Uris / Bill Denbrough - Fandom, stenbrough - Fandom
Genre: Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddiespaghetti13/pseuds/Eddiespaghetti13
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak. A normal, hardworking, overly cautious college student who, well to be honest doesn’t have much of a social life. That is until his best friend/Dorm mate, Bill Denbrough begged him to accompany him to a get together with his friends which threw Eddie’s school focused life through a loop after meeting a gawking, mess of a boy who he couldn’t get his mind off of.





	1. The Bowling Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading this, I’m very excited to keep posting. I know the IT fandom is basically dead by now but I miss it, and I miss writing reddie content so here I am. 
> 
>  
> 
> And if anyone has any requests/suggestions/comments/concerns please don’t hesitate to contact me on tumblr. 
> 
> @eddickaspbrak

"Come o-on Eddie." Bill sighed rather loudly as he laced up his beaten white high tops, glancing over at his friend whom was sitting on a twin bed similar to his own his own bed on the other side of their dorm room. "It'll be fun i p-p-promise." He continued on trying to do his best to make the event sound welcoming. "I don't know.” Eddie paused, pursing his lips together as he’d thought to himself. Sure, college was supposed to be fun, it was supposed to be spent making friends and long lasting memories and finding out more about yourself than you'd ever really intended to know but, bowling? It was definitely not Eddie's scene.

Eddie Kaspbrak was a lot of things, he was smart, caring, maybe a little too cautious but coordination was something he struggled with, greatly. At exactly 5’5, the 19 year old, wasn’t exactly athletic. He’d taken gymnastics when he was younger but that was solely to make his mother happy, which for the time being, made him happy. For Eddie the idea of going to a smoke filled building which wreaked of B.O, served cheap pizza and had beer stains littering the floors was not what he imagined when he thought of having fun. Not to mention the fact that in order to bowl you had to borrow /used/ shoes that hadn't been cleaned in god knows when, if at all. "Bill.." Eddie began to think of all the possible reasons on why he wasn't going to go but the list went on and on in his mind, he wasn't sure which would reason would be the most convincing. 

"Do you know how many germs are in a bowling alley let alone the bowling balls themselves?" Eddie frowned in disgust just thinking about the neon colored spheres of plastic being held numerous different people, with their fingers shoved into the three holes that had been crafted into one side. What if someone didn't wash their hands after using the bathroom? What if someone had just gotten over a cold and got all of their germs all over them? Or even worse what if someone actually coughed directly onto the almost greasy looking balls.

Clearly Eddie had been too focused on the many different types of germs that could be residing on a bowling ball to give his roommate a proper reason as to why he did not what to go. "Eddie, y-you never come out. w-wanted you to meet S-stan." The the light chestnut haired boy had been in awe of this "Stan" since the first semester in his statistic's class and now that the two of them had been on two actual dates, he saw it fitting that his best friend finally met the boy his was so fond of. “I know but—.” Knowing how much this meant to Bill there was no way eddie could talk his way out of going. 

He knew deep down that a disappointed Bill, led to a disappointed Eddie, he couldn’t stand the idea of letting his best friend down, especially for all he and his family had done to help Eddie out with his overbearing mother. Taking in a deep breath eddie folded his legs on his cot leaning his head back, shaking his head profusely. “Fine Bill.” The smaller boy looked up to meet his best friends eyes. “But you fucking owe me.”

——————

The bowling alley was exactly how Eddie expected. Dingey, with shag carpeting that had more stains in it than Eddie could spot. ‘Absolutely disgusting’ echoed through his head and obviously his face mirrored his thoughts. “I-I-It could be worse.” The blue eyed boy nudged him with a smile lighting up his face. He was clearly excited, which made being in this filthy establishment worth it for Eddie, even if he was scared he’d pick up some sort of infection solely based on the entrance alone. But at the same time he’d seen filthy labs in the science wing at school that made him cringe more. 

The worst part of it all was the smoke in the room. His asthma had been contained for awhile now, we’ll ever since he’d been spending less time with his mother he didn’t seem to use it as a crutch, but more of a use as needed medicine. But here, in this “fine” establishment, his lungs were going to tire quickly. Meaning that his trusty red respirator would probably never leave his hand. In fact the further he’d gotten into the loud, over crowded room the more he felt he needed it. “Hey Bill?” He spoke softly turning to the much taller boy, although they were both 19 Bill was much taller and more built. “Is it going to be this Smokey down on the bowling floor?” 

Eddies hands wandered into the Fanny pack that was securely strapped around his waist, pulling out the respirator that was so small it looked like it was made for an infant, bringing it up to his lips. He inhaled deeply as he held down the metal end shooting the medicine into his lungs creating immediate relief. “No t-they only allow you to s-smoke up here.” Bills hand found its way on to Eddie’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Bills hands remained on his shoulders signaling to Eddie that it was okay if he relaxed as the pair of them made their way down the steps into the actual bowling arena, and just as Bill predicted the air was much clearer and it was easier for Eddie to breathe. 

Bill peeled his arm away from Eddie as he jogged over to the seating area where the ball return was, a smile stretching across the chestnut haired boys face as he’d approached the group of people. The small yet overbearing loud group consisted of five people. Two of them he recognized from his Statistics class, Mike and Ben. The two of them sat behind him and always seemed to be talking in class about a certain spunky red head, whom he could only assume was the exact red head that was sitting on Ben’s lap with her legs draped along Mikes. Eddie always did his best not to eavesdrop, but the two of them spoke so loudly about parties and make out sessions it was a miracle they didn’t get called out in front of the whole class by the professor. 

Eddie had never really paid enough attention to the gossiping boys before. Mike was handsome, with strong features. Almost as if his bone structure had been sculpted by delicate hands, and even in a seated position he was clearly very tall. Ben however was visibly much shorter than Mike. His dirty blonde hair framed his face. He had features that one might call a baby face, maybe not fully matured like Mike’s but there was clearly a charm to his looks that made him attractive in a different way. 

Eddie’s attention quickly was brought back to Bill who was standing behind a blonde male with curly hair which ended just below ear length, hidden under a white and blue Kippah. Bills hands slid to the front of the boys face hiding his eyes, the rest of the group watching and giggling. “Guess w-who?” The stuttering boy asked between soft bursts of laughs, leaning down he removed his hands from the blond boys eyes and kissed his lips before the boy even had a chance to object. The moment Bill kissed the boy he knew that, that was Stan. The Stanley he had been hearing so so much about. The Stan Bill would mumble about in his sleep while Eddie stayed up late to finish homework. 

“I can get you two a room if you’ll let me watch.” The dark haired boy whom was sitting to the left of Stan laughed at his own comment and held his hand up to Mike in order to initiate a high five. Mike shook his head smiling and eventually gave into the silly gesture. Awkwardly sliding his palm up his apposing forearm Eddie stood a few feet behind Bill as he greeted everyone with a hello all the while he was still leaning forward his arms wrapped around Stanley’s shoulders. The short boy stood there, his eyes wandering around as he began to overthink like he always did. Did Bill forget he was there? Did he still even want him there? 

So many thoughts began to race through his head as his heart pounded beneath his rib cage so loud he was sure if it was silent in the room everyone would be able to hear it. Eddies eyes moved up from the floor to see Mike standing in front of him with his hand stretched out towards him, and in that instant Eddie’s mind went quiet. “It’s Edward right?” Mike asked towering over him as Eddie accepting his hand shaking it gently. Mike shook Eddie’s hand back but unfortunately for Eddie this meant his whole arm moved up and down with each motion. “Eddie is fine.” He flashed a smile up at him, now feeling much calmer and less like an outsider within the group. 

“G-guys, this is E-eddie.” Bill backed up to where the two boys stood, their hands separating. “Eddie t-th-this is Stan.” He said pointing to the boy he’d just been hanging all over. “That over there is B-Beverly and she’s s-sitting on Ben’s l-lap.” The two of them smiled over to Eddie, Beverly gently waving her hand at him. “A-and you met M-Mike, so all that le-leaves is Richie.” Bill said nodding in direction of the Dark headed boy that was now facing him, leaning over the chair with his eyes planted on Eddie through his thick, tapped up glasses. Eddie used the corner of his mouth to smile at him and quickly looked away feeling as if Richie was literally burning a hole through him.


	2. Striking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie begins showing off in front of the group and making passes at Eddie. Will he strike out or make a perfect play?

Sitting awkwardly between the redhead and her boyfriend, Eddie’s fingers fiddled with one another in his lap. His soft brown eyes bouncing around from person to person as they spoke within the group. Little spirts of nervous laughter would spill from his mouth as he listened to the conversation about their sleepovers in the Fitz building. 

The Fitz building was the overflow housing where the group, all besides Eddie and Bill, lived. There was hardly any rent that needed to be paid and enough rooms for maybe 10 people. One might think with such low costs and massive living quarters more students would apply to live in it, but it was deemed as the House of Losers which is why no one else gave it a second thought. 

“No! You’re the one who passed out first last time, Ben.” Mike chuckled clapping his hand against his thigh, his smile stretching from ear to ear creating small wrinkles under his eyes. 

“Yeah, and then someone just so happened to take every single pair of my socks and drench them in beer.” The shorter blonde glared over at Richie who was now in a fit of complete laughter. 

Bill clung to his stomach as he finally managed to speak out in between his laughs. “Beer?” 

“Yes beer.” Ben rolled his eyes leaning back on the bench, his arms stretching out behind Eddie so his fingers could reach Beverly, he gently traced circles into her arm with his index finger so naturally as if it was a second nature to him. “And he didn’t stop there either, he froze them after.” 

Ben shook his head in both embarrassment and irritation and that’s when richie completely lost it. His tall slender body slid off the bench and onto the floor, his back pressed against the sparkly fake marble. The whole group began to laugh at how ridiculous the freckled boy was being. Sure it was funny, Eddie thought, but it wasn’t nearly funny enough to ignore the thousands of germs that were infesting the floor richie was now laying on. 

Beverly sprung up out of her chair, gentle giggles leaving her smiling rosy lips as she walked over to the mess of a boy. “We get it Richard, you’re a hell of a laugh.” Pushing a few of her short curls behind her ear she reached down grabbing Richie’s hand to help pull him back on his feet. Eddie couldn’t help notice that his red and yellow flower printed shirt was slightly wrinkled in the back from where he was laying on it. It was probably now filthy and needed a good wash or two to make it clean again. 

“Plus we all know Ben gets laid every night and you don’t.” The redhead looked back at her boyfriend who’s cheeks were completely flushed. Eddie smiled looking at the exchange between the couple. They were sweet, not overly touchy like most of the college sweethearts that filled the campus but the kind that someone, and that someone being Eddie always wished he could find. 

“Yeah yeah, Haystack gets to sleep with you every night.” Richie used his index and middle finger to push his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. “But we all know how bad he wishes it was me instead.” Richie walked over to Ben leaning over and placed a quick kiss to his cheek, only to quickly run to the other side of Eddie taking a seat on the bench.

Eddie’s already small frame sat up straight as he felt himself become more nervous than before. He’d only known everyone in the group for only a few minutes now but he could already tell he was comfortable around them, or well most of them. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about Richie but ever since he’d first seen him his throat seemed to tighten and his heart began to race. 

“Alright guys, e-enough trash talk.” Bill said standing up, his hand slowly untangling from Stan’s. “Let’s p-p-put our money whe-where our mouths are.” He beamed proudly walking over to grab his neon green bowling ball out of the ball return. The whole group watched him make his way to the lane and prepare to send it off towards the pins. Eddie was concentrating on his best friend, just as he’d brought his arm back to swing the ball forward Richie’s voice pulled him back into reality, his body jumping up at the feeling of Richie’s breath hit the side of his neck. 

“So do you normally wear shorts that short or are you just wearing them to give me something to think about tonight?” The dark haired boy smiled cockily at the smaller male as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, his eyes glossing over Eddie. Eddie quickly froze for a moment, no one had ever spoken to him that way before and even if it sent jolts of energy through his body he wasn’t prepared to act phased. 

Eddie Kaspbrak was fully aware of his sexuality, he’d known he was gay ever since the 9th grade when he found one of his mother Playgirl’s and unlike all the other porno magazines he’d looked through he was actually interested in more than just the clothes the models wore.

“That’s fucking disgusting.” Eddie rolled his eyes glancing away trying his best to not let Richie’s comment fluster him, which it did anyway. 

“Okay okay.” Rich’s hands flew up in surrender. “But seriously besides being cute, what do you do?” He leaned closer to Eddie, his curls dangling just above his eyes hitting the thick black frames of his glasses. Eddie huffed leaning back on the bench, crossing his left leg over his right in Richie’s direction, his fannypack still securely hooked around the pale blue fabric that made up of his shirt. 

“I spend my time ignoring guys like you.” His eyes met Richie’s and he could feel his insides begin to burn, he’d never admit to it but Richie, although annoying, was cute. Not in the brooding way that Mike was, or the classical kind of way Stan or Bill was or even the childish way Ben was, no he was the clumsy kind of cute. 

He looked almost as if he’d been in bed all day only getting up to join his ‘losers’ for a round of bowling. Like he’d thrown on clothes that were littered on his bedroom floor, his hair still so tangled like he’d only ran his fingers through his curls and headed out the door. All things that would normally drive Eddie crazy but on Richie? It was cute, so unplanned and messy, everything Eddie wasn’t. 

“Hey trashmouth, you’re up.” Bill walked over after bowling a spare, nodding his head in the direction of the lanes. Richie stood up and proceeded to smile looking down at  
Eddie. 

“Alright guys so if I get a strike, the new kid has to go out for pancakes with me after this, deal?” He spoke confidently mostly to himself. Stanley was the only one who seemed to be paying attention. “How original.” He rolled his eyes in Richie’s direction then turned all his attention back to Bill who he leaned towards and began to straighten the collar of his boyfriends plaid shirt. 

Richie glanced back at Eddie, giving off a light shrug. The tall male gave him a wink then walked down the runway to go take his turn. Eddies heart was in his throat, his body unable to move. Did he really say that? And if he did, did he mean it?

“I’m sorry about him.” Beverly leaned over the bench, clearly seeing that what he’d said was effecting Eddie. “He means well he’s just—.” She paused trying her best to think of the right words to say. “A bit much, you’ll grow to love him though.” She said with reassurance peeling away to go back and join Mike and the girl she was trying to set him up with. 

A million thoughts raced through Eddies mind but the only constant being “Please get a strike”. He was arguing with himself in his head. he didn’t want a tall mess of a man gawking at him over a breakfast item which should not be eaten after 11pm, did he? Eddie took a deep breath watching richie let the ball out of his hand, holding it in as he’d watched the sphere travel down the long greased runway. 

His heart pounding in his chest, time seeming to stand still as the ball just rolled. Finally meeting the pins the red ball that happened to match Richie’s shirt took down one at a time until not one pin was left standing up. He’d done it, the idiot had gotten a strike. 

A loud cheer came from the male, his hands clapping together a few times getting louder as he approached the bench once again. “Looks like you’re going to be ignoring a guy like me over some pancakes, Ed’s.” Richie’s eyebrows flickered up and down, taking his seat back next to eddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 
> 
> Sorry it’s been forever since I updated, a lot has been going on with me and as much as I’d like for it to calm down I don’t think it’s going to much over these next few months. The good news is, I have finally found time to write and I am so, SO, excited for this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and I just want to thank you so much for sticking with this fic. It means a lot. 
> 
> Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated and encouraged. If there’s any questions/comments/concerns/suggestions please feel free to comment here or find me on tumblr. 
> 
> @richiesspaghettii


End file.
